shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mujona Hazard
| extra2=| bounty=| strong points=| devil fruit= | }} Introduction Mujona Hazard is a Vice Admiral of he Marines, and an dangerous warrior known as the Blood Knight to most. Appearance Hazard has silver hair and silver eyes. He has many battle scars along his torso, due to the many conflicts he has been in, along with having a red bandana tied around his left arm. He usually walks around shirtless, and when not walking around completely shirtless, he walks around with his a cape and hooded cloak on. He wears blue jeans with a multitude of ammo stored on his person around his legs. He rarely uses any of these aside from his flash bangs and grenades. Personality Mujona is an extremely cruel person, with no care for any human life. He joined the Marines as a way to fight to his heart's content without being chased down for his life. He enjoys torturing people, usually opponents, with attacks that are needlessly painful and do not even attempt to kill or knock out the opponent. He will go out looking for pirates to find and kill, as he does not care for their bounties at all, only wishing to torment them and their crews. He does show some restraint though, as he can work with other Marines, and will try to protect civilians if he is around them. Though he will not try too hard. He has no respect for anything, even an honor code, as when he fights someone he does not hesitate to pretend to be down and strike when they least expect it. He has even quit after losing a fight and then struck his opponent while their back was to him. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Despite having much ammo for them, Hazard rarely uses guns. He caries around a pistol, and when he feels the need has arisen, he will use it with proficiency.However he does not seem to be an incredibly accurate person, as marksmanship is not as specialty of his. Hand to Hand Combat Hazard mainly fights with his fists, and uses muay tai as his main style. He opts toward the main approach of brutalizing his opponents with devasting punches and kicks to vital areas that WON'T kill them in order to cause more pain. Physical Strength Hazard is rediculously strong, as he actually lifted up and threw an entire pirate ship halfway across and island, showing no fatigue(but considerable strain) with his bare hands and with the crew still on board. He caught a large sword swung by a giant with his bare hands and actually swung it with the giant still holding it, and threw it into the sea. Agility Despite his impressive list of traits, speed is where he does not excell at all. He is actually slower than most normal people who AREN'T combatants. This is likely because of his Devil Fruit, as Cement is a very heavy material. This likely makes him much heavier than normal. Endurance Hazard has been described as a monster because he can take many hits with no problem, withstanding damage that would maim, if not kill, someone in an instant without showing so much as a scratch. His fruit likely increases his overall durability. He does not seem particularly bothered being slapped off an island to another one with an anchor by Bezerker, and got up immideatly to fight him. He also shows that he cannot be easily harmed by even bullets, as they do not pierce his skin. Since even Kairoseki bullets do not pierce through on one shot, its likely that this is his own strength and durability rather than his devil fruit, however it does seem to aid him in his durability. Weapons Despite having a ton of ammo, he rarely uses his gun. However, he will use his flash bangs and grenades without hesitation. Devil Fruit For further information: Semento Semento No Mi Haki Busōshoku Haki: Hazard shows a good deal of mastery over this, though he stated he only mastered it to be able to fight other Logia users more easily. Relationships Crew Due to his personality, he does not care at all for his men. He allows them to do what they please, so long as they do not bother him with things he will not care for. He will, however, use them being injured as an excuse to fight. History Character Design This character just sort of came to me out of the blue. I wanted a strong marine character to combat one of my other OCs, but I didn't want him to be one of the ones who cared more about morals than their duty, but also didn't want him to be the type to ONLY care about their duties. So I met in-between, as he doesn't care much for either of these, and only cares for himself. Major Battles Hazard vs Ganryu Djinn(Interrupted) Hazard vs David B. Lawrence (Lost) Hazard vs Himei Raven (Lost) Hazard vs Kyle Metsik (Lost) Hazard vs an alliance of three pirates solo(bounties unknown. Won.) Hazard vs Kizaru(Lost) Trivia The picture is of Bryan Fury from Tekken, who is kind of indestructable in his own right. He's easily beatable like every other character in the series, but in cutscenes he's shown to be able to actually survive being shot point-blank by a tank. Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User